


naegi but hes rich

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M, Nya - Freeform, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sugar Daddy, catboy togami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: oh my gos naefgi rigch??????//
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	naegi but hes rich

naegi starts doing the chika dance and he suddenly falls into a random pit of money "woabhhhhh moenyy!!!!!!!!!!" he swimes in tbhre money like its water but suddenly secy togami walks in and says "hey ;)" howt the fuck did he just say a smirking face 

anywaysa naebi was like "LMAOOO im dso rcih BD!!!" and togami is like "gRRR!!!!!!!! IM SUPPOSED TO BE RICH!!!!! FUCK YOU !!!!!" but suddenly togamiu grows cat ears and is like "nyaaa" because i headcanon togami as catgender you can do nothing about it. but then naegi was like "twerk and ill give u moneuys" so catboy ttogami twerks anad naegei throws money at hgim because lol   
  


suddenly naegi and togamia are ina s trip club and this is a stripper au and damn togami is so hot how did woahha ahbahabnshbhbjhb IN CANT FUCKING WRITE THIS ANYMORE HELEPSMZJIJHNSJHFDJHDBNJHDN

**Author's Note:**

> hope u like :)


End file.
